There are a variety of circumstances in which it may be desired to measure, quantify, or otherwise determine the tactile sensitivity of a patient. For example, it may be desirable to determine pain thresholds experienced by a patient with a debilitating condition or illness. As another example, it may be desirable to determine a patient's ability to sense light force touches to the skin in order to help determine if the patient has lost sensation as a result of diabetes or other conditions which result in peripheral neuropathy. As a further example, it may be desirable to determine sensory neural deficits in patients with spinal cord injuries. Devices such as esthesiometers and algometers have been developed to measure these qualities.